Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown
:music :squawking :horn blows :Pinkie Pie: Spring break! :conversing :Pinkie Pie: Spring break! :splash :Pinkie Pie: Spriiiiiiiiiing breeeeeeeeeeak! :Twilight Sparkle: reading "Welcome aboard the Luxe Deluxe, where you'll set sail for a full week of luxurious luxuriating on our most deluxe luxury liner!" :Fluttershy: Ooh! Sounds... luxurious. :Twilight Sparkle: Did you see there's a petting zoo onboard? :Pinkie Pie: Mmmm! Smoothies! :Twilight Sparkle: And an all-you-can-eat dessert buffet you can... eat all you... can eat at? :Pinkie Pie: screams Twilight, this cruise has everything! And a moving floor! :creak :Applejack: gulps I think I may have forgotten to pack my sea legs. gags :Sunset Shimmer: Thank you for organizing this trip, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: I've gotta hand it to ya. You really have an eye for climactic battle settings! :Rest of the Equestria Girls except Sunset: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Imagine going head to head with a sea monster by the pool! :screaming :Rainbow Dash: voiceover Ka-chow! Evil Equestrian magic flows up the diving pool! explosion The boat's sinking! Everyone's screaming! :Rainbow Dash: And then we save the day! :Fluttershy: Oh. Is the sea monster okay in the story? :Rainbow Dash: Better than okay! slurps She's our friend now! Best spring break ever! :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Or we could do... not that. :Rest of the Equestria Girls: agreeing :Twilight Sparkle: I was hoping we could do something without... having to battle Equestrian magic for a change? :Applejack: We couldn't even spend the day at Equestria World without creatin' a calamity. :Rainbow Dash: Which we then un''calaminated, like literal awesome superheroes! :beat :'Rarity': sighs Twilight, this is a most deserved respite. We're all very thankful for the chance to relax and do absolutely nothing. :'Rest of the Equestria Girls': agreeing :phone buzzes :'Rarity': Oh! screams, pants :'Rainbow Dash': What is it? Evil magic?! :'Rarity': A GPS alert! We're in international waters! :'Rainbow Dash': gasps What does that mean? :'Rarity': Tax-free shopping! laughs :'Sunset Shimmer': This is gonna sound crazy... :'All except Rainbow Dash': conversing :music :open :'Pinkie Pie': Ooh! Honey walnut crisp! Candy-coated cupcakes! Banana sorbet delight! gasps Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake?! squeals I waited my whole life to taste a cake like this! NOOOOO! :'Puffed Pastry': accent ''Excusez moi, mademoiselle. How about one fresh from ze oven? :choir :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Hee-yah! :Pinkie Pie: CAKE OVERBOARD! :splat :gasp :Puffed Pastry: gasps Mon gâteau! cake!" :steaming :Rainbow Dash: laugh :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: scream :slam :Rainbow Dash: laugh You saw it. She had a... a... spatula. So... you're welcome. :bleating, birds chirping :Fluttershy: A goat on a boat? laughs Now I've seen everything. :chittering :Fluttershy: Aren't you just the softest thing? :chittering :Fluttershy: You have forty-two grandchildren? Wow, Mr. Bouncy, that is impressive! I'd love to meet them. :Rainbow Dash: Not today! :Fluttershy: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Sure, he seems cute and cuddly now. But have you seen what a magic-infused evil rabbit can do? :beat :Fluttershy: Um... eat carrots? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, evil carrots! :whoosh, whoosh :creaking :Applejack: gagging :Rainbow Dash: What's up, AJ? :Applejack: Hmmmph. Mmmph! Mmmmmph! :Rainbow Dash: You can't talk? :Applejack: Mmmm-mmmmmm, mmm-mmmmm! :Rainbow Dash: Evil magic stole your voice?! :Applejack: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm... :Rainbow Dash: Out, evil spirits! Out! :Applejack: sighs, retches :Rainbow Dash: Or you're seasick. Heh. Because of evil magic?! :beat :Rainbow Dash: Or not. Heh. :music :Rainbow Dash: Has anyone seen bad magic on board?! :scratch :muttering :Rainbow Dash: gasps :opens :music :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Trixie Lulamoon: Prepare yourself! :Rainbow Dash: I'm ready for anything! :Trixie Lulamoon: laughs :Trixie Lulamoon: Prepare yourself... for the Great and Powerful Trixie of the High Seas! Two shows daily! Tip your waitresses! :Rainbow Dash: Wasn't ready for that. :Trixie Lulamoon: Why, hello, Rainbow Dash. If you're hoping for a glimpse of the ultimate power in the universe, you'll have to wait 'til tonight. :Rainbow Dash: Nah. Just looking for bad magic. :Trixie Lulamoon: Sorry to disappoint you, but the bad magic of others always follows the amazing magic of moi. :Rainbow Dash: What do you mean? :Trixie Lulamoon: Ugh, I'm talking about the old grandpas in the audience who see my show and then try to impress their kids with a disappearing quarter trick on their way home! :Rainbow Dash: Their magic only shows up in response to your magic! Huh! You're a genius! :Trixie Lulamoon: Well, obviously. Now, do you mind helping me shove this ten-foot handkerchief down my sleeve? :opens, door closes :Trixie Lulamoon: struggles :music :squeaks :Rarity: Nine ninety-nine? giggles My savvy shopping smarts strike again! Here's ten. struggles :clinks :Ragamuffin: accent, grunts By golly, that's real copper, it is! Blooming delightful! A... penny for your thoughts, miss? :Rarity: laughs Oh, you can't afford my thoughts. :Ragamuffin: chuckles Quite right. Lovable scamp like meself. Ol' Ragamuffin, that's me name, innit? Uh, need a 'and? :Rarity: Uh, Ragamuffin? I'm Rarity. :Ragamuffin: Uh, Raar-it-ee? Hmmm. :Rarity: Uh, no-no-no-no-no. Rari''ty''. :Ragamuffin: Rarr-it-ee? :Rarity: Close enough. :strum :jangle :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Look at us! Getting ready to play at a pool party! Who knows what hijinks will ensue, am I right? Maybe I'll fall in the pool fully clothed! And everyone will laugh! laughs Are you not having fun? :Pinkie Pie: sighs My whole life, I've been taught that you could only berry blast a butter biscuit on a bundt cake with two layers of chocolate. But this afternoon, I saw the truth. The buffet has a Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake. :Twilight Sparkle: How was it?! :Pinkie Pie: I don't know! 'Cause Rainbow Dash got me banned from the buffet! :Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Fluttershy: She also scared the animals in the petting zoo. Now they don't want pets. whispered It's just a zoo. :Applejack: Ugh. She sure wasn't helpin' me not get sick off the side of the boat. :Twilight Sparkle: But you're still having fun, right? :Fluttershy: Oh, of course. :Pinkie Pie: sarcastically Yeah. :Applejack: gags :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, everyone. :Sunset Shimmer: It's not your fault. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, gang! Sorry I'm late! So, listen. I've got an idea for our show tonight! We unleash some awesomeness on the crowd! I'm talkin' rainbow lasers! :Sunset Shimmer: Is that a thing? :Rainbow Dash: laughs Yeah! When we— :Pinkie Pie: Do you mean when we turn into ponies or do you mean—? :Rainbow Dash: No! The other thing! :Sunset Shimmer: I always called that "pony up". :Rainbow Dash: scoffs The rainbow lasers! :Fluttershy: I don't think that's a thing. :Rainbow Dash: It will be after we do it tonight! Who's with me? :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, can I talk to you for a second? :Sunset Shimmer: gulps Twilight worked really hard to plan this trip for all of us, and... uh, how can I say this without being mean? :Rainbow Dash: Just say it! I can take it! :Sunset Shimmer: You're ruining it for everyone! :Rainbow Dash: Ouch! Your words just... punched my feelings. :Sunset Shimmer: You said you could take it. Just stop looking for a problem when there isn't one. How's that? :Rarity: giggles Hello, darlings! :Twilight Sparkle: Where have you been? :Ragamuffin: 'Avin' a li'l chat with ol' Ragamuffin, she was! :beat :Ragamuffin: All right, all right. Thanks for ev'rything, Rarit-y. :Rarity: sighs :Ragamuffin: Good luck for all that music an' whatnot. :Applejack: gags :Ragamuffin: Cheers! :Rarity: sighs It's like he fell out of a historical romance novel. :Fluttershy: Is that how romance sounds? :rushing, wind pulsing :Rarity: claps :boom! :popping :screaming :winding down :mumbling :Rainbow Dash: Oh! It's about to go down! :Patron: The ship's going down?! :scream :Rainbow Dash: Not the ship! The ship's not going down! Ugh! I meant evil! Stop screaming! :conversing :Fluttershy: What happened to the lights? :Rarity: What happened to the engine? :Pinkie Pie: Awww, I hate seeing a party get shut down before its time. :Applejack: The good news is now that it's dark, maybe my brain won't know I'm on a boat. gags Oh, no. It heard me. Blegh! :Twilight Sparkle: Let's not let a little thing like a total mechanical and electrical failure ruin our fun. :jingles :beat :Twilight Sparkle: Leave it to me! :Rainbow Dash: She's wasting her time! Because this is Equestrian magic! :Sunset Shimmer: Stop! :Rainbow Dash: You stop! We show off our magic, and literally ten seconds later, the power blows? We scared whatever's out there, and it's fighting back! We should split up and search the ship! Who's with me? :silence :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! That's the last time I ask "who's with me?". :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but, heh, may I? :rattling :Twilight Sparkle: groans What a mess! Did you even read the six-hundred-page online emergency handbook?! :skittering :Pinkie Pie: Time to raid the desert buffet under cover of darkness! Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake, here I come! :Puffed Pastry: Who said zat?! :Pinkie Pie: No one! Shouldn't you be upstairs? :thud :Puffed Pastry: Somebody has to guard ze bundt cakes! Stay back! I have a spatula! :zip! :Pinkie Pie: slurps :Irish stepping music :Rarity: Hello... Ragamuffin... :conversation :Rarity: Ragamuffin? Are you down here? I was just, uh, throat in the neighborhood, and, um... :opens :gets louder :Rarity: What?! :clapping :Rarity: Who needs electricity when you have... stammers whatever this is? :splashing :Rainbow Dash: sighs :strikes :humming :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! I knew it! Evil magic! You guys gotta see this! :zip! :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: groans All that's left is to hold this lead wire in place while the auxiliary unit cycles, and everything should be back to normal in three... two... one— :Rainbow Dash: No time for that! :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :kaboom! :music :explosion :Rainbow Dash: No time for that! :Pinkie Pie: squeals :Puffed Pastry: Gah! Banned for life! :Ragamuffin: chuckles Well, me pa worked in a coal mine, but I always wanted to dance! Eh, a fancy girl like you wouldn't understand. :Rarity: Well, actually, in the school production of Bedazzled, I played a coal miner's daughter who danced in bedazzled magical boots from her fairy bootmother. So... laugh :romantic music :Rarity: laugh Aah! :Rainbow Dash: No time for that! :Rainbow Dash: I promise, this is more important than all of your things. :Rest of the Equestria Girls: murmuring :Pinkie Pie: I don't think so! :Rainbow Dash: Behold! Evil magic! :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: What? Huh? The whole ocean was glowing a minute ago! It went "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" w-with little ribbon thingies! :Twilight Sparkle: indignantly Do you know which sorcerer can conjure the greatest magic of all? Mother Nature. :Rainbow Dash: What? :Twilight Sparkle: What you saw was probably nothing more than an innate phosphorescent biochemical property of common algae. :Rainbow Dash: Whaaaat? If that's what you think, then let's get in lifeboats and I'll prove it! The magic came from that way! We sail out and find the source! :Twilight Sparkle: And then? :Rainbow Dash: Then it's go time! :Twilight Sparkle: Which means? :Rainbow Dash: We take no prisoners! :Twilight Sparkle: Where would we take them? :Rainbow Dash: Who? :Twilight Sparkle: The prisoners. That's kidnapping! Are you even listening to yourself?! :Rainbow Dash: growls You don't want me to be right because you're scared to be a superhero! :Twilight Sparkle: We're not superheroes! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, oh! Excuuuuse me! We're just ordinary girls who have saved the world from complete destruction multiple times! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yes. :Rainbow Dash: Keep telling yourself that! But the rest of us aren't in denial! Right, everyone? Let's get to those boats and do what we do best! Who's with me?! :Rarity: growls :Applejack: Hmmph. :Pinkie Pie: growls :Rainbow Dash: sighs Okay, that's the last time I say that. :strikes :jingles :Applejack: gagging :Twilight Sparkle: I wasn't very nice to Rainbow Dash last night. :Sunset Shimmer: No one's blaming you for wanting to give us a normal spring break. We'd be having one if it weren't for me. I brought magic to this world in the first place. :Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. In any world. :Sunset Shimmer: Aww. Same here. How about we make sure Rainbow Dash knows that, too? :open :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Fluttershy: giggles :blowing :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Let's have a do-over! :splashing :Sunset Shimmer: You don't think she went off into the storm, do you? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'll call her. :tone ringing :Rainbow Dash's voicemail: What up, nerds? It's Rainbow Dash having way too much fun being awesome to answer your call! So leave a message, if you're too old to text me! :strikes :Twilight Sparkle: You're going after her? :Sunset Shimmer: She wouldn't even be out there if I hadn't brought magic to this world in the first place. What about you? Are you in? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course I'm in! A hundred percent on board! :thunder :Sunset Shimmer: Then get on board. :Twilight Sparkle: I just said I.... "On board". :Applejack: Oof. I'll fix the engine while you're gone. We'll be ready to go before that storm hits us. groan :Sunset Shimmer: But you're seasick. Going below deck is the worst thing you could do. :Applejack: gulps Not worse than losin' Rainbow Dash. :Pinkie Pie: I'll help keep people calm! Get cake. I mean, keep people calm! :Fluttershy: And I'll make sure there's lifejackets for everyone. Even grandchildren. :Rarity: And I'll inform the below-deck crew. Even though we're from two different worlds. One a lonely coal miner, the other a sophisticated beaut— :Applejack: gags :Rarity: I mean... throat I'll, uh, I'll, uh, I'll help Applejack. :Sunset Shimmer: We'll find Rainbow Dash and be back as soon as possible. Twilight Let's go! :running :Sunset Shimmer: You forgot to untie the rope. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yeah. :music :strikes :winds down :Sunset Shimmer: There! That's her boat! Rainbow Dash?! :Twilight Sparkle: Any sign of her? You don't think she... went in there? :Parrot: squawks :Sunset Shimmer: Where's Fluttershy when we need her? :Parrot: squawks "I'm going in that jungle!" :Sunset Shimmer: "I'm going in that jungle"? The parrot must be repeating what she said. Let's go! :beat :Twilight Sparkle: In there? :and lightning :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: Anyone could've said that. :Parrot: squawks "Or my name isn't Rainbow Dash!" squawks :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! Fine. :music :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: screams, yells, growls, pants, yells :splat :Twilight Sparkle: groans :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: screeches, yells, growls :Rainbow Dash: Help! Help! Heeeeeellllllp! Ugh! sighs Way to go, Rainbow Dash. You did it again. You had to go off on your own, didn't you? :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, hey! Uh, heh, 'sup? Um, just takin' a rest in here, y'know? Finding evil magic is hard work. :Twilight Sparkle: indignantly Did you find any? :Rainbow Dash Nah. Just quicksand. :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. Don't struggle. We'll find something to pull you out. :Rainbow Dash: Struggle? struggling Who's struggling? :Twilight Sparkle: under her breath Typical Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: I've had a little time to think. :blub :Rainbow Dash: A lot of time, actually. And I spent most of it wishing I could make it up to you. Because you were right. :Parrot: squawking "Twilight's wrong!" :Rainbow Dash: Anyone... could've said that. :Parrot: squawks "Or my name isn't Rainbow Dash!" :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Gotta stop saying my name all the time. :Twilight Sparkle: scoffs :Rainbow Dash: I was a little annoyed at first, but I'll admit it: I'' ruined everyone's spring break for nothing. There's no magic out here! Nothing magical at all! :music :'Rainbow Dash': The only villain trying to ruin spring break was me. :growling :'Sunset Shimmer': ...And maybe that giant plant monster? :'Rainbow Dash': What giant plant monster? :'Twilight Sparkle': ''That giant plant monster! :Sunset Shimmer: screaming :monster growling :Rainbow Dash: screaming Get me out of here! :Twilight Sparkle: struggling We're trying! :Sunset Shimmer: yells :Rainbow Dash: Try harder! :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! :Rainbow Dash: Oof! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :monster roars :splat :Sunset Shimmer: Oof! Take my hand! :Rainbow Dash: Take your hand? panting :Sunset Shimmer: I've seen something like this before. :sparkling :Sunset Shimmer: This is definitely Equestrian magic! :Twilight Sparkle: struggles I can't hold it back much longer! :Sunset Shimmer: I have a way out of this. Do you trust me? :Rainbow Dash: Of course! :Sunset Shimmer: See you soon! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Did you just...?! :Sunset Shimmer: I'll explain later! We jump on three! :roars :Twilight Sparkle: Oof! :Sunset Shimmer: One, two, three! :motion sounds :booming :rushing :Sunset Shimmer: panting :Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? :Rainbow Dash: Not about to get eaten. Good enough for me. :Sunset Shimmer: It's... more complicated than that. :sounds :Rainbow Dash: Whoa... :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Twilight Sparkle: screaming, pants, screams again, screams louder PONY FACE! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! You're okay! This is supposed to happen! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps All my things are horse things! :Sunset Shimmer: 'Round here we call them "pony things". :Rainbow Dash: Incoming! Wah! :thud :Rainbow Dash: groans :Sunset Shimmer: That wasn't quicksand back there. The sand was covering a portal to Equestria. I thought there was only one from school to Celestia's mirror, but who knows how many there are and where they might lead? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, I wasn't listening. Because we're ponies! :Rainbow Dash: Y'know, Twilight, since I kinda messed things up on the boat, maybe this could be your vacation! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... :Rainbow Dash: We're here, we're ponies. Let's have some fun! Pony style! Whoa! :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, that's not a thing we say. :Twilight Sparkle: This would be a fantastic opportunity to study the physical laws of a novel dimension. :Sunset Shimmer: Shouldn't we be getting back? :Rainbow Dash: It's just a little rain. I'm sure our friends are fine. :lightning :screaming :Applejack: on walkie-talkie Breaker-breaker four-and-a-half, this is "Red Delicious" requestin' a storm status update! Over! :Rarity: walkie-talkie Ahoy, uh, matey! Uh, this is Rarity. Please repeat.. the words you said. :Pinkie Pie: squeals :lightning :Rarity: I'm beginning to wonder if— screams :splash :Rarity: ...if this is no ordinary storm! :Pinkie Pie: I don't think she heard you. :lightning :Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie: scream :Sunset Shimmer: whispering We'd better keep a low profile. Follow my lead. :zip! :music :thudding :Sunset Shimmer: whinnies :rustling :skittering :Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little higher on the left. :Spike: grunting :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Now on the right. :Spike: grunting :Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little more. gasps Sunset Shimmer! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! :Spike: grunting :Princess Twilight Sparkle: It's wonderful to see you! What are you doing here? :Sunset Shimmer: It's a long story. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Wait. How are you coming in the front door and not up from where I keep the mirror? gasps You found another portal between our worlds! :Sunset Shimmer: I guess it wasn't that long. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I like her. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Other me! Good to see you both again! What about the others? :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, they're back home waiting for us. But they're fine. No reason to hurry back. :lightning :Fluttershy: Oh, I hope they hurry back! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack said to tell you she's about to reconnect the engine and we might feel a little jolt. :Fluttershy: Oh. When? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, she didn't say. :vroom! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy: scream :Applejack: I can't slow it down! :lightning :Applejack: And we just lost steering! :Spike: ...and that's the last time I ever went to a dragon wedding! :Both Twilights, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash: laugh :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you have to try Ms. Cake's chocolate fondue. It takes twenty minutes though. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, we have all the time in the world. :Pinkie Pie: We're running out of time! Watch out for rocks! Watch out for everything! :Rarity and Fluttershy: scream :Pinkie Pie: screams :Pinkie Pie (pony): screaming :Sunset Shimmer: Did you hear that? It sounded like Pinkie Pie yelling. :squeaking :Pinkie Pie (pony): I was yelling, silly! Standing at the front door yelling, "Fondue delivery!" Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash, pony-in-the-glasses-who-I-don't-recognize. Here. You have to try this! It's a fresh batch! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, ow! Too hot! It needs to be, like, twenty percent cooler. :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: munches Mmm! I love this! :and lightning :Rarity: I hate this! :Rarity and Pinkie Pie: grunt :Fluttershy: groans I can't take much more of this! :Pinkie Pie: You might not have to! gasps Rock ho! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy: scream :ripping :Applejack: yells :creaking :sloshing :gasping and screaming :Trixie Lulamoon: Behold! The vase is now empty! The question is – can the Great and Powerful Trixie bring the water back?! :splashing :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, no. I'm too powerful. I'm too powerful! :Fluttershy: gasps We're... sinking! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: And that was from the time I was rescued by my own pupil! giggles Which really gave me some perspective on the importance of mentoring. :Twilight Sparkle: You ponies are, like, superheroes! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, we're not superheroes. :Twilight Sparkle: Sure, just ordinary ponies who save the world from complete destruction multiple times. :Rainbow Dash: Sound familiar? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Here's a good one. :sounds :Princess Twilight Sparkle: This is from our battle with the Storm King. He stole our magic and used it to create the most powerful storm in Equestria. But, luckily, my friends and I were able to work together to drain his magic and seal his power into this. :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle: reactions :Rainbow Dash: This symbol looks familiar. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: You've... seen this before? :Rainbow Dash: It's just... That symbol. It looks exactly like what I thought I saw in the water when we were back on the boat. But we decided the magic glow was just Mother Nature. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: When you saw the thing that looked exactly like this thing, there wasn't any thunder or lightning accompanying it, laugh right? :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, there was definitely thunder. :Twilight Sparkle: Affirmative on the thunder. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Nopony freak out, but I think that maybe there's a chance when we destroyed the Storm King, we didn't capture all his magic, and maybe it found its way into your world! It might be turning into a giant, magic storm and threatening your friends as we speak! NOPONY FREAK OUT! :Sunset Shimmer: Our friends! :Twilight Sparkle: We have to go back! :Rainbow Dash: Ladies... it's hero time! :whipping :splashing :gasping and screaming :creaking :and lightning :Fluttershy: We're sinking! :Pinkie Pie: To the lifeboats! :lightning :splash :bubbling :Pinkie Pie: And there go the lifeboats. That was a very specific lightning strike. :and lightning :screaming :humming :Rainbow Dash: No time to lose! Let's do this! :Twilight Sparkle: Everybody, grab on! :Sunset Shimmer: Right! :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: Weather update – sunny! :Rainbow Dash: With a chance of awesome! :Sunset Shimmer: I can't believe how easy that was! :Twilight Sparkle: I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. :screaming :Rainbow Dash: I learned we don't have to go looking for trouble. :exploding :Rainbow Dash: Just have to be there for each other when it finds us. :Twilight Sparkle: But I guess if you hadn't run off, we wouldn't have what we need to go back and save our friends. :Rainbow Dash: All part of the plan. :Parrot: squawks "The ship is still sinking." squawks :Sunset Shimmer: Guys! The ship is sinking! :screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! :Sunset Shimmer: We gotta help them! :Parrot: squawks :cranking :Twilight Sparkle: grunts It won't start! :Rainbow Dash: It's hero time! panting :rattling :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Are you guys okay? :Pinkie Pie: You're back! squeals While you were gone, we fixed the boat, but then we crashed into a rock, and we're sinking, so... we ruined your spring break! sobs :Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. The storm was Equestrian magic. Rainbow Dash was right all along. Whatever the seven of us are facing, however our lives are changing, we're going through it together. So, let's get everyone off this boat like the superheroes we are! Who's with me? :Rest of the Equestria Girls: We are! :Rainbow Dash: grunts See how easy that was?! :Twilight Sparkle: You thinking what I'm thinking? :Sunset Shimmer: I thought we were calling it— :Rainbow Dash: No, we agreed on— :Pinkie Pie: Light it up, ladies! :music and sounds :Fluttershy: I'll get the animals! :Sunset Shimmer: AJ, Dash, Pinkie, and I will make sure the decks are clear! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! :Rarity: I'll make a new lifeboat! :Twilight Sparkle: I'll help! :music :sounds :whimpering :chittering :Fluttershy: whimpers :zipping :Sunset Shimmer: Head for the lifeboat! That way! :girl crying :music :dialogue :girl crying :pounding :Applejack: Stand back! :opens :Puffed Pastry: grunting :fanfare :Puffed Pastry: I thought I told you never to come in here! :Pinkie Pie: Good thing I'm a slow learner. :Puffed Pastry: I'm trapped. My foot is stuck! :Puffed Pastry and Pinkie Pie: grunting :Pinkie Pie: breath, bubbling Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake! munching :splashing :Pinkie Pie: Is that everyone? :Rainbow Dash: All clear! :Applejack: Okay! Let's shove off! :vroom! :conversing :Fluttershy: giggles :Ragamuffin: Well, I s'pose this is goodbye. :Rarity: Take care of yourself. :Ragamuffin: You, too, Rar-i-ee. :Rarity: Ragamuffin, don't let anyone tell you you can't be a dancer. dramatically For all coal turns to diamonds! :Ragamuffin: non-accent That's the best advice I've ever heard! :Rarity: Thank yo— Wait. What? :Fluttershy: So... now what? :Sunset Shimmer: I might have a way home. But it's... kinda weird. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little more on the left. :creaking :Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little more. Perfect. :Spike: Phew! :crash! :Spike: groans :Sunset Shimmer: singsongy We're back! :credits